Moments
by Jaclyn Parker
Summary: Unseen moments in the lives of the Scorpio family. Starts in 1978 and I intend to go through the present. Some incorporate the dramatic storylines, some are just for fun. YEAR 1990 is now up. Please R&R! I hope you enjoy!
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

This story came to me and I tried to keep everything as true to character as I could. While this is ultimately a story about the immediate Scorpio family, I could hardly leave out people like Duke and Holly who, to me, were just as important to the fans. So I hope I did them as much justice as I hope I did for Robert, Anna, Robin, and Mac.

Thank you,

Jaclyn Parker


	2. March 1978

**March 1978**

Even with a light chill in the air and the bitter cold spray of the ocean, the Italian coastline was a beautiful sight to behold. The waves crashed onto the rocky shoreline, nearly reaching the lone figure atop a large rock set on the beach. Dark, expressive eyes watched as a pair of birds simultaneously dipped down low then flew back up into the salty air. The movement was so in synch it seemed as if they were dancing. The waves crashed again and this time a small amount of sea water hit the leg of the observer's pants causing the dark material to cling to the ankle. A loud shout made the person turn their head towards inland, where a small woman was frantically beckoning from the safe distance of the footpath.

"Anna!" Came the sharp, concerned voice followed immediately by rapid Italian.

Anna Devane let out a small chuckle and slid off the rock. Her bare feet hit the ice cold sand and she hurried across it, bracing herself for a lecture.

Philomena Soltini began a rapid speech in Italian and while Anna couldn't understand more than a few words here and there she got the gist.

She was in major trouble.

As Philomena continued her rant, Anna couldn't help a smile filled with love at the tiny and furious woman.

After the horrific explosion and confrontation with Robert, it had taken several days before the she had been well enough to be released from the hospital. When it came time for Anna to leave she had been physically and emotionally scarred, completely alone, and for the first time in a long time, really frightened of her future.

True to his word, Sean had given her the "retirement" money from the WSB and thanked her again for her help. Anna had not been able to say much, other than a quiet thank you. The disappointment that Robert had not come with him and the thought that she would probably never see him again had overwhelmed all other emotions.

After her release, she had wandered from hotel to hotel for over a week, putting up with the stares and the whispers about her bandaged face for as long as she could. Then one day she found herself in the small Italian village where she had found true happiness, despite how short of a time it had lasted.

Philomena had come across her and taken one look at Anna before hustling her into her own house and her heart. It was Philomena who took care of her now and Anna knew that she owed the kind woman her life and so much more.

A sudden silence permeated Anna's thoughts and she jerked back to the present where the woman's eyes bored into her own gaze, obviously waiting for an apology.

"I'm sorry, Philomena." Anna said then repeated it in Italian, pleasantly pleased that the dictation sounded almost perfect.

Philomena opened her mouth to speak again then stopped abruptly and narrowed her eyes at Anna, who tried to school her features into one of remorse. She knew that Philomena had seen the mischievous twinkle in her eye because the older woman suddenly gave a long sigh and shook her head.

The Italian woman rattled off another phrase and while Anna didn't understand again, two words caught her attention_. Il piccolo_.

The baby.

Anna's arms wrapped around her stomach and she held onto herself tightly. The smile disappeared from her lips and tears immediately sprung to her eyes.

Although Robert had taken a part of her soul with him when he had left, he had inadvertently left a piece of his own behind.

It had been almost two weeks since Anna had learned that she was carrying Robert's child. And despite those two weeks, she still had trouble wrapping her mind around it.

When Anna had started feeling ill, Philomena had panicked and dragged her to a town doctor who, by some miracle, had spoken a small amount of English as well as Italian. When he had announced her pregnancy Anna had just sat there, silently staring straight ahead. She had begun twisting the small gold band on her finger, the one that Anna still couldn't bring herself to remove, and let out a mirthless laugh. The poor doctor had been utterly bewildered by Anna's response until Philomena quickly gave some sort of explanation in Italian. By the look of pity and apology he made to her immediately following, Anna had gleaned that Philomena had told him that Anna's "husband" was dead.

"I so sorry, Senorina. You make beautiful couple." Dr. Leone said and Anna flashed back to day she had become Mrs. Robert Scorpio.

Indeed the doctor would have seen them; the whole town had shown up for the bishop's wedding blessing. Anna could still hear the words being spoken by so many hopeful and loving couples, but Robert's voice rose above the others. That loving tone changed abruptly in her head to the brutal and pain filled words he had last said to her and she closed her eyes in genuine grief.

Sliding off the exam table, Anna had wordlessly taken the prescription for pre-natal vitamins in her hand and walked out the door. Philomena followed a moment later and they had made the journey home in silence.

After lighting a fire and giving her a cup of strong broth, Philomena had sat down at the table across from her. Anna had barely moved, staring into the dancing flames in fireplace. When she finally looked up at Philomena, the older woman hadn't said a word. She had only opened her arms to Anna like she had opened her front door a short month and a half ago. Before either of them knew what was happening, Anna was at Philomena's feet with her head in her lap. Philomena had held Anna close to her as all the pain the young woman had felt for the past few weeks poured out of her in harsh sobs and gasps for breath.

Again, silence brought Anna back to the present and she found Philomena staring at her. Sympathy and concern had replaced the scolding that had been in her eyes.

"I'm fine. We're fine." Anna said softly and Philomena nodded, understanding not only the words but the expression on Anna's face.

"You…tired." Philomena said, her broken English making Anna smile. At the younger woman's nod, Philomena took her hand and squeezed it.

As they walked slowly towards the house Anna kept one hand firmly in Philomena's grip and the other pressed lightly to her stomach.

Yes, somehow they would be fine.


	3. October 1978

**October 1978**

A loud clang of an instrument broke through her concentration and she turned her face towards the offending noise. Anna breathed hard through her nose as she glared at the nurse shaking her head at her.

"Through the mouth, Senorina."

"I…am…going to…make you…breathe through…your ears…in a moment." Anna partly panted and partly growled at her. Even though she was sure the young Italian nurse didn't understand the phrase, Anna noted with pleasure that the tone behind her threat hit home. The nurse's eyes widened and she turned back to where the doctor sat at the foot of the bed.

"Come on, Anna." Dr. Leone said his normally pleasant accent grating in her ears. "Only little more to go."

Ten minutes later, he held up a hand to stop her from pushing and Anna closed her eyes, wanting to weep out of frustration. She felt Philomena wipe her brow, then kiss it gently. The tears that had been threatening to fall, now escaped out from under her eyelids as she squeezed them closed. As she heard the doctors and nurses murmur in Italian, she let her thoughts drift to the one person she wanted…needed…to be there.

_Robert, I can't do this. I'm so tired_. Anna's voice cried in her head.

_Of course you can, Luv. It doesn't seem so hard. _His voice answered her in her ear, as plain as if he was standing next to her.

_I'd like to see you try it, then!_ She shot back.

_Then who would be here to give you encouragement. Now let's try to be a little practical about this._ Dream Robert continued to tease her and sure enough, a smile briefly graced across her lips. His voice became serious as he spoke once more. _Our child is almost here, sweetheart. Our child. The undeniable proof that we did something right in this world. Don't give up now._

_Oh Robert, I love you so much_. Anna replied in her head, but before her image of Robert could speak Dr. Leone's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"One last big push, Anna."

Anna opened her eyes and with a newfound strength gave it everything she had. Her reward was the small piercing cry of a very startled and very angry newborn.

A few hours and a couple tests later, Anna was lying in a small but comfortable bed staring down at 6 pounds and 5 ounces of perfection that was curled in her arms. Her eyes traveled over her daughter's features; from the dark brown patch of hair that covered her head to the tiny rosebud mouth to the ten tiny fingers flexing and unflexing as she slept.

At a soft noise Anna looked up to see Philomena standing in the doorway of her room, tears unashamedly streaming down her face. Anna smiled and motioned for her to come closer. As she came to the side of the bed, Anna gently handed her precious bundle over.

"Ah, mia cara. Beautiful. È una angela." Philomena gushed, stroking the downy soft hair and sitting down in the simple wooden rocker next to Anna's bedside.

"Yes, she is. Although after 19 hours of labor I'd say she is a stubborn angel." Anna chuckled.

"Like mama and papa." Philomena said, nodding her head proudly.

Anna looked down at the blankets briefly, pushing back the pain at the thought of Robert. A piece of paper slid into her view and Anna carefully picked it up and read it aloud.

"Certificato di nascita ufficiale. Nome, Robin Scorpio. Madre, Anna Devane. Padre, Robert…"

Anan trailed off and closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks. A gentle but firm hand on her shoulder caused her to open them again. Philomena now stood next to her, Robin sleeping peacefully in the crook of her arm. The older woman transferred the baby with the air of practiced ease into the arms of her mother.

"You sure…you no tell Roberto?" Philomena asked, her heavily accented English sounding better every day. Her voice held the same mixture of gentleness and firmness that was in her touch.

"Yes, I am sure." Anna said, gazing down at the baby in her arms. "I can't…the hate he has for me…even a baby won't erase that. He might take her away and I won't lose her. She can never know I am her mother but to ever be separated from her…I think...it would kill me."

Anna had spoken slowly and while she knew Philomena hadn't understood some of it, she had gotten the bottom line. The older woman had proven to be a quick learner of English, even though speaking it wasn't as easy for her. She nodded her understanding and ran a loving hand over Anna's hair, then caressed the cheek of the sleeping infant.

"We go to America soon then, si?"

About half way into her pregnancy Anna had decided that she needed to get out of Europe. It was too dangerous in case the DVX wanted her back or, worse, wanted her dead. Besides that, it was filled with too many memories for it to ever really be her home without Robert there. There were several interesting prospects in the United States, particularly New York, and Anna had plenty of money from the WSB payment to settle in somewhere nice. When Philomena had mentioned coming with her, Anna's heart had leapt. But she had never made a complete commitment until now.

"Are you sure?" It was now Anna's turn to ask the dreaded question.

"Si, mia cara. You, Robin…you are my famiglia." Philomena answered, her voice confident.

"Thank you. You are our family too." Anna said not being able to keep the love and utter relief out of her voice at the knowledge that Philomena was coming with them.

Philomena opened her mouth to speak but a demanding cry cut her off. Little Robin was voicing her opinion and she was voicing it loudly. She wanted to eat.

Philomena chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Anna's forehead, taking the birth certificate from her lap. "I go give this to il dottore. I come back later, se ti va bene?"

"Of course, it's okay. I'll see you soon." Anna said and as Philomena slipped out the door, she turned her attention to the fussing infant.

"Okay, now enough of that. You'll have lunch in a second, just be patient." Anna said, gingerly pulling the thin cotton hospital gown open. Robin's cries paused and Anna looked down into the big dark eyes that were so much like her own. The tiny brow furrowed as if contemplating Anna's words. When a tiny tongue darted in and out of the baby's lips Anna grinned.

"Already trying to talk back, I see. Definitely a trait of your father's." Anna smiled then hissed quietly as the baby found and latched on to her left breast. Willing her body to relax through the soreness, Anna soon was lost in the amazing sight before her. Robin's seemingly impossible small hand came up to rest right above Anna's heart and tears swum in Anna's eyes as she watched the baby slow from her feeding and drift off into sleep.

Closing her eyes Anna kept that image, storing it away in her memory. Laying her head back against the headboard she listened to the sounds of her child breathing.

As she began to drift into a light slumber herself, she could have sworn she heard Robert's voice in her ear once more.

_I love you too._


	4. August 1979

**August 1979**

The door opened slowly, allowing the figure dressed in rumpled and torn clothing to sneak in and shut it quietly behind them. Voices speaking in Italian drifted into the 3rd floor apartment from the open living room window, the sounds of the day barely winding down in the busy and friendly neighborhood. A louder voice singing along to an Italian song on the radio came from the kitchen just to the left. A quick calculation was done to see how they could get to the bedrooms just beyond it before being caught.

The figure had only taken one step before a screech let them know the jig was up. Turning, dark eyes met similar dark eyes. One pair, however, was set in the face of a grinning and drooling infant peering over the side of a playpen in the corner by the couch.

"Betrayed by my own daughter," Anna muttered, slowly relaxing and standing to a full upright position. She couldn't help but grin as the child in question began to bounce on her feet, gripping the playpen side for dear life. A demanding grunt followed by more bouncing proved in no uncertain tones that Robin wanted to be held immediately. Quickly walking over to her, Anna obliged by scooping the baby into her arms and kissing her softly.

Robin squealed with delight, patting Anna's cheeks with tiny pudgy hands and babbling. Anna's right cheek gave a twinge of momentary soreness, the healing skin sensitive from the last plastic surgery. There would only be maybe two more before she was completely healed…on the outside anyway. She hated the fake scar that she plastered on every day but even now, as she recalled the appreciative look in the one plastic surgeon's eye, she felt nauseous. She knew she couldn't handle seeing that look in anyone's eyes, not after Robert. Shaking off those thoughts, Anna took in her daughter's own appearance.

Dressed in a light pink romper, but with no shirt and bare feet, Robin was a poster child for a happy, healthy baby girl. Robin babbled more, a matching pink bow clutched in the baby's hand. Anna chuckled, shaking her head at Philomena's determination. The moment Robin's hair had gotten long enough, there was always a bow fixed in it to match her outfit even though it never stayed there long.

"Fascinating," Anna said, nodded seriously along to whatever the baby was trying to say. Robin stopped babbling abruptly and searched Anna's face intently. Anna stared back then quickly pulled a funny face. Robin let out a belly laugh causing Anna to laugh as well.

"Anna?" Philomena's voice came and Anna turned to see her standing in the kitchen doorway, holding a sauce spoon. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the previously sleeping Robin, who was now holding conversation with herself in Anna's arms. "You wake the bambina?"

"No, honestly, I was actually…" Anna trailed off as Philomena glanced towards the door and spotted the large briefcase that Anna had set down moments before and the dirty clothes on her body.

"Anna..." Philomena said sternly and Anna sighed. While Philomena didn't know exactly what Anna did, she knew that she didn't always approve of the late hours and her appearance after some of the fences she arranged.

With a quick kiss to the top of Robin's head, she placed the baby on the floor at her feet. The baby grabbed the nearest toy, which ironically happened to be a stuffed kangaroo, and began to pound it into the floor. Satisfied that she was occupied, Anna moved to where Philomena stood.

"It looks worse than it is. My heel broke and I fell, Philomena. I promise." Anna said, trying to placate her surrogate mother. "I came to get a quick shower, change of clothes and then I'm going to head over to my place. But…uh…maybe I can have some dinner while I'm here too?"

At Anna's hopeful tone Philomena shook her head again and placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Anna, why you no stay here with us? We are safe here. Happy too."

Anna shook her head sadly, wishing for nothing more than to do as she asked. But before she could say a word, Philomena gasped and her grip tightened. Anna followed her gaze and gasped as well.

Robin had gotten bored beating the stuffing out the kangaroo and had crawled over to pull herself up to stand by the coffee table. Then, realizing she still wanted the kangaroo she had turned to where it lay and let go of the table.

Robin took one wobbly step, then another, and then another until finally she reached her destination. She dropped to the floor on her diapered bottom and grabbed the kangaroo, laughing before proceeding to once again beat some sense into the toy.

"She walked!" Anna exclaimed and rushed over to swing the startled baby into her arms. "Philomena, did you see that? She walked!"

Anna placed Robin by the coffee table again and took a few steps back before couching down. "Come on, Robin. Come to Mum…come to me. Come to Luv."

Robin stared at her for a moment before letting go of the table and reaching out to her. Sure enough, a few wobbly and drunken like steps later, Robin was in Anna's embrace and being twirled around happily.

Anna sat down on the couch near the playpen and rocked the baby in her arms, tears of happiness and motherly pride streaming down her face. Robin didn't understand anything that had just happened, but she still had her kangaroo and now she was in Anna's lap. To the baby, all was right in her world so she really didn't care why the adults were crying like goofballs. Robin leaned back against Anna's chest and babbled to the toy in her hands.

"I could have missed it. I could have been away or even at my apartment when this happened." Anna said, closing her eyes and feeling the guilt and consequences of her past wash over her again. The name she almost called herself when speaking to Robin tumbled around in her brain and her heart.

"Cara mia…" Philomena said softly, somehow knowing what Anna was thinking about. Anna shook her head, her anguished face pleading for her to stay quiet.

"No Philomena. It's better this way. You remember our agreement?"

"Yes, I remember. You are friend, not mama. But…" Philomena's miffed voice trailed off and something about her tone made Anna look up. Philomena nodded towards the baby girl, where she was now contentedly playing with Anna's hair. "The bambina…her heart…it knows you as her mama. That is not so easy to…uh, how do you say…deceive."

Anna bit her lip to stop the tears at her words. Despite not knowing English completely yet, sometimes Philomena had a way of saying things that hit Anna's heart perfectly. After an intense gaze Philomena sighed and dropped a kiss on Anna's hair.

"Put the bambina in the…that thing…and shower. I feed you before you go home." Philomena said and walked back into the kitchen, already humming another song from the radio.

Anna watched her silently and then looked down into the face of the person she loved most in this world. Her daughter's dark eyes twinkled back at her, set in a face that was so much like her father it was devastating.

Anna kissed the baby's forehead and closed her eyes, resting her cheek on the soft crown of her child's head. "My heart knows you too, Robin. And I swear to you, no matter what happens, it will _always_ know you as my daughter."

Robin babbled her approval and Anna smiled, lifting her higher into her arms. After placing the baby back in the playpen, or "that thing" as Philomena liked to call it, Anna headed back over to the briefcase on the floor.

Already thinking about the hot water that awaited her, she placed the priceless Monet that she had helped "procure" for a client from an unnamed seller by the front door. That way she would be sure to grab it before she left for own apartment.


	5. May 1980

**May 1980**

He needed to stop and check his wound. Well, at least, he knew he _should_ stop but the adrenaline pumping through his system kept him going until he reached the wall of wooden crates. Slipping in between two stacks, he slowed his breathing until he could barely hear it himself. Pressing a hand to his right side, he bit back a loud curse when he pulled it away and took a look in the dim warehouse light. He was bleeding…badly.

"We know you're in here, Scorpio! Show yourself and maybe we'll go easy on you!" The loud voice echoed in the rafters, the threat more than obvious.

Robert just rolled his eyes.

"This guy's been watching one too many movies." He muttered to himself, while double checking his gun. Damn…two bullets left. When the hell had that happened? Robert frowned briefly and shook his head. Then wiping his blood covered hand on his black pants, he re-focused on listening to the footsteps of the arms dealers come closer. Counting silently, he waited patiently.

Suddenly, Robert dropped to a knee and rolled out from behind the crates. Aiming and shooting in one swift movement, he hit two of the three men he saw before jumping to his feet. The last standing thug was shaken and began shooting without really aiming. Robert took advantage of his lack of concentration and weaving, he managed to end up behind and to the left of the shooter. By the time he figured it out, Robert had given him a chop to the neck and the guy hit the ground like a cement sack.

Reaching down, Robert grinned as he pulled the key to the arms safe from the man's back pocket. Twirling it around on his finger, he smugly nudged the unconscious man with the toe of his right boot.

"Always look before you shoot, mate." Robert said then froze. Wait, there hadn't been only three men when he had entered the warehouse. There had been…

Realizing his mistake too late, Robert felt the presence behind him and couldn't move fast enough before a knife slid to cut into his neck.

"You are good, Agent Scorpio. Almost as good as they say you are." The voice in his ear hissed like a snake. His accent made Robert want to shudder but he held completely still. "It's a shame…I could use someone like you on my team."

"Weren't you around five seconds ago? You don't have a team anymore." Robert couldn't resist saying and then gritted his teeth as he felt the knife just lightly cutting into his neck.

"You should have known better, Scorpio. Too much bravado gets an agent killed." The arms leader told him and Robert could feel his body language change as he prepared to slit his throat. Robert waited for the right moment and then with a quick jerk, slammed his elbow back into the man's chest. He knew that he would probably be wearing an armored vest, but the slight force backward gave Robert the true advantage he needed. Hitting the radial nerve on the wrist holding the knife with the pad of his thumb and twisting in the same movement, Robert dropped the guy to the ground.

The knife clattered to the floor but when Robert went to dive for it, the arms dealer swept his leg out from under him, causing Robert to land on his back. Both men struggled to reach the knife and Robert's fingers brushed the hilt. A hot flash of pain caused Robert to see white as the other man quickly pressed his knee up into Robert's side wound. In an instant, the dealer was in control again, kneeling on Robert's chest with the knife in his possession. Robert was finding it hard to breathe, but he was determined to remain calm. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to let a man like this have the satisfaction of watching him give in.

Two popping noises sounded and the arms leader stiffened. Robert looked up to see his face freeze in shock before slacking as the man toppled forward. Robert quickly moved out from under the dead man, looking around for the source of the gunfire.

As the approaching pair got closer, Robert scrambled to his feet and glared their way.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be behind a desk somewhere?" Robert growled at the one he was most surprised to see.

Sean Donnelly just stared back at him for a moment before calmly holstering his still warm gun. "You're welcome."

"Why would I thank you? I don't need any bloody help! I was doing fine on my own!" Robert yelled at him. His world tilted on an axis slightly and he swayed. He felt an arm go around his waist and he looked down into his former partner's face.

"Easy there, sonny. You're bleeding awfully fast." O'Reilly finally chimed in, her tone stern but affectionate.

"I said I was fine!" Robert bit out, then closed his eyes and sighed. Opening them again, he looked at O'Reilly apologetically. "I'm fine, Mum."

O'Reilly smiled at him, her aim to calm him down successful. Sean took advantage of this and addressed his best agent.

"There is a medical kit in the bag on the floor of the other room. Go bandage yourself up until we get back to Headquarters and then Medical will take care of it." Sean said and for a moment, he thought Robert was literally going to fight him on it. But with a final glare, he slipped out of O'Reilly's hold and stalked away.

They watched him go in silence before O'Reilly let out a long sigh.

"He can't go on this way, Sean."

"I know, O'Reilly." Sean said, his voice as concerned as hers.

"It's like he's trying to get every bad guy on the planet without resting. He won't let anyone work with him anymore, not even me. Not since…" O'Reilly trailed off, knowing that her name needn't be said even over two years later.

That job would forever be burned into their memories. When O'Reilly had learned of what had happened to Anna Devane, she had been completely shocked and saddened. More for Robert, than herself even though she had liked the girl. But she had seen the look in her young former partner's eyes. That boy had fallen and fallen hard. Then the news of the Swede's double agent dealings came, a fact she had completely refused to believe it at first. But when both Robert and Sean had told her the same thing, she had ultimately had no choice. Since that godforsaken assignment, Robert had taken any and everything that had come his way. O'Reilly had never seen him like this before.

Neither had Sean.

He knew that Robert was punishing himself for falling for the lies, but not the ones that O'Reilly believed. Sean often wondered about Anna and what had happened to her after they had left that hospital in France. She had slipped under the radar, even his, but it didn't really surprise him. He, of all people, knew what it took to disappear…or make someone appear to do so.

Sean also knew that Robert could never find out the truth about what he had done. When his plan had backfired Sean had lost Anna as an agent but he'd be damned if he lost Robert too.

"There's an assignment coming up. A pretty large one, involving a family named the Cassadines." Sean said, thinking about the thick file waiting for him back at headquarters. "I think it'll be different. Just what he needs."

"I hope so, Sean, or else…he's going to get himself killed." O'Reilly finally said and Sean frowned but remained silent.

"Hey!" Robert's voice called to them from across the warehouse. "Are you going to stand there all day gossiping or are you going to help me secure these illegal weapons?"

With a final glance between them, Sean and O'Reilly nodded and waved to Robert before moving forward to help their friend and fellow agent.


	6. February 1981

**February 1981**

Anna heard the crash from the hallway and couldn't get the key into the lock of the apartment fast enough. Her heart was in her throat as she hurriedly opened the front door, the bag of wrapped presents dropping to the ground.

A small blur ran by, forcing her to have to take a step back and effectively closing the door behind her. A larger, but slightly slower blur followed a moment later.

On the second go around an amused Anna watched as Robin, clad only in her underwear, ran to hide behind her. She peered out, clutching Anna around the leg defensively. Philomena stopped, gasping for air and bent over slightly, trying to catch her breath.

"Mia piccola," Philomena started but was immediately interrupted by Robin.

"No! No! No! No!" She cried, the force behind her little voice very clear. Anna felt, rather than saw, a small foot stomp the ground for added emphasis.

"What on Earth is going on?" Anna asked, trying to keep the amusement from creeping into her voice. She reached down and began to run her fingers through Robin's slightly damp locks. She felt the little girl's head rest on her thigh, but her grip on Anna's leg didn't diminish.

"Her pajamas. She no put them on and it is time for bed." Philomena explained exasperated.

"Want Luv jammies!" Robin said, stomping her foot again.

The argument no longer confused Anna as she thought about the pajamas that Robin was referring to. A couple weeks earlier Anna had purchased a pair of pink, soft, thick, cotton pajamas with small red hearts on them complete with built in feet and a ruffled bottom. They had been Anna's Valentine's Day gift to the child and had been immediately, and appropriately, christened "Luv jammies". Robin had worn them non-stop, even causing Philomena to have to wash them in secret during the little girl's naps.

"They no clean, cara. I not have time this week." Philomena said to Anna and then tried again to prevail to the little girl. "The bunny pajamas are clean, mia piccola."

"I no like da bunnies! Want Luv jammies." Robin said her voice beginning to turn into a whine.

Robin was an exceptionally sweet and loving child, quick to laugh and smile, always there with a hug and kiss when needed.

Most of the time.

The stubborn streak that ran through her tiny body was a testament to who her parents were. It came out full force when she was tired or upset, something that Anna couldn't fault her for, knowing that she came by it honestly. Even so there were some times that it amazed even her.

Anna held back a sigh and silently slid out of her winter coat, overheating in the warm apartment. She felt a heat itch under the blonde wig she wore now that Robin was old enough to recognize such details. She ignored every instinct to remove the annoying disguise and scratch it. Turning back from hanging her coat on the hook by the door, she nodded her head to Philomena. The older woman took the hint and went to pick up the bags half lying in the hallway and half in the apartment. Anna bent down and picked Robin up, settling her on her hip.

She walked over to the sofa and wrapping her up in the soft throw that was lying across the back she placed her on her lap. Robin sat stiffly, obviously prepared for a lecture.

"Robin, we need to have a talk." Anna began and Robin shifted, glaring down at her lap.

"Want…" Robin started but Anna cut her off.

"Enough, young lady." Anna said and lifted Robin's chin with her finger, making sure the little girl had eye contact with her. "You know that your grandma will wash your pajamas as soon as she can but until then it's time be a big girl. You need to be a lot nicer to Grandma. It's her birthday tomorrow and she deserves more than you throwing a tantrum as a birthday present. After all, your grandma works very hard to take care of you and she loves you very much."

Robin's eyes grew wide at the stern and unyielding tone of Anna's voice. Luv had never talked to her like that before. Maybe she was in a lot of trouble…maybe…

"Luv…loves me too?" Robin asked, her voice trembling and eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh darling, of course I do." Anna sighed, holding Robin close to her and hugging her tightly. "Nothing you could ever do would make me not love you. But when you hurt grandma's feelings by acting like this, you hurt mine too."

Robin thought a moment, her face pensive and so much wiser than a typical 2 and half year old. She looked up and saw Philomena placing the retrieved bags by the sofa. Sliding off Anna's lap with the blanket still around her shoulders like a cape, she walked over to where her grandma stood.

"I sorry, Gran-ma. I wear da bunny jammies if you wants." Robin said reaching her arms up and was rewarded by a huge hug from a teary eyed Philomena.

After a few moments, Robin wiggled to be released. She began to skip out of the room to get her pajamas on, accompanied by a loving swat on the bottom from Anna.

Anna rose from her spot on the couch and started to make her way to Philomena. She had just opened her mouth to speak when Robin's voice sing-songed back to them just before she disappeared into the bedroom.

"But I wear Luv jammies tomorrow!"


	7. September 1982

**September 1982**

"You know, it's a shame Henry. We're on a beautiful island and there is so much to do, but then you have to run into people like that." The snobby woman's voice carried, obviously not caring who she offended.

"They just don't have any other options, dear." Her husband replied, steering her away from the man lounging in the nearby hammock. "He probably can't even read or write his own name."

"Come on, Henry. I want to see if we can catch that tour bus we saw yesterday. I want to see everything and then I want to go shopping!"

The man in the hammock heard them move away from his spot and smiled to himself. Most tourists passing him would assume that he was nothing more than a bum. Tanned to a dark golden brown with a hat down over his eyes and dressed only in ripped cutoff pants, it wasn't a surprise. He lazily made the hammock swing back and forth with his foot as he smiled wider. What they didn't know was that Malcolm Scorpio probably had more money than they did. After all, treasure diving for absurdly rich tourists in the middle of the night had to include many sorts of hazard pay.

Not only did Mac have to watch out for the water life dangers, such as sharks and poisonous ocean creatures, he had to get around all of the island officials and patrolmen. Usually if hiding didn't work, he had to resort to bribing many of them to look the other way. But with the little amount their own government was paying them he knew that the money went to feed their families and he often slipped them more than they were expecting. Mac knew what it was like to fend for one's self. He also knew what it was like to feel guilty for not being able to take care of your family.

Shaking off those thoughts, Mac realized that he would never be able to nap now. His mind was too awake. Glancing at his house he debated grabbing lunch before going out on his daily run. It was more of a one room bungalow really but it was clean and comfortable and most importantly, it was his. After some of the other places he had stayed in the past few years, he considered himself living the life of luxury. Jumping up and deciding to forgo the food, he waved to the small woman who took care of his house before starting to jog down to the local beach

Sola came and cleaned up for him once every few days and he was incredibly grateful. But then, so was she ever since he had given part of his last diving trip's payment to help out her grandson's surgery.

Mac had met Kimir on the beach one day as boy was looking for shells. Many of the islanders made jewelry to sell to the tourists from the shells and Mac was right in assuming the young boy's family did the same. But he quickly learned Kimir couldn't take more than a few steps before struggling to breathe properly. His family was trying to earn enough money to save his life by a new and expensive medical procedure only done on the main island's hospital. Mac had been immediately outraged. Where did the medical bureaucrats get off charging families like Sola and Kimir's thousands of dollars, that they would never be able to afford, in order to save a child?

Mac had taken the next job that had come his way and the rest, as they say, was history. Now, two months later, Mac joined Kimir on the beach every other day to look for new shells, with the boy often running up and down the sand laughing and playing more than anything else.

Mac finished his normal 15 laps up and down the mile long sand in front of his bungalow and stopped to wash himself off with the hose out in the front yard. Shaking his head like a dog after a bath, he ran his fingers through his dark hair. An unwelcome image of a clear day in the summer, after a swim in the falls when he was younger, flashed in his mind.

_"Wait til' we tell Dad that you dove by yourself, Mac."_

_"Think he'll be proud of me, Robbie?"_

_"Of course, he'll be proud of you, you dummy. I am."_

"Damn." Mac spit out and angrily grabbed the shirt that was lying on the previously inhabited hammock. "Just one year, I'd like to forget."

Yanking the T-shirt on, he also slipped on a pair of beat up sandals and marched his way up the road to his local hangout.

Opening the door to the bar, he nodded to Tony who nodded back before reaching to get a glass. One of the main reasons Mac loved this place was that besides being a whole in the wall with good drinks, Tony never asked questions. As the owner and bartender, one would think he would be talking to people all the time but he never really said a word to anyone. In the past 4 months that Mac had been on the island, all he had gotten from Tony's past was that he was originally from New York, had gotten in a fight with his family and moved down here when he finally couldn't take it anymore.

As Mac sat down at the end of the bar, he caught the tall glass of beer as it slid his way. He raised it in thanks and pounded it down. Two hours and five beers later, Mac was glowering at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar.

"Penny for your thoughts, mate." Tony said, brutally butchering a fake Australian accent. Normally Mac would have laughed it off, but today he just frowned him.

"Not worth a penny, _mate_. Not worth anything…anymore." Mac said and then looking down into his almost empty glass he sighed. "Tony, do you ever wish things were different? Between you and your family, I mean."

Tony was quiet; trying to gauge what was going on with his friend. He had never seen him like this before. While Tony could sense a serious and emotional man underneath, Mac was always so happy go lucky. He often came in after a big diving trip buying rounds for everyone who looked his way. Other than the government officials, everyone on the island adored him.

But this…this worried Tony.

"Sometimes, yeah I do." Tony finally answered him. "But then again, who doesn't, right?"

"Yeah," Mac replied, nodding his head slowly. He was silent for a few moments and then looked up at Tony. "Can you close me out, mate? I think I'm done for the evening."

"Tonight was on the house, Mac." Tony said and moved away before Mac could protest. It was nice gesture from one friend to another but in the end it wouldn't matter. Mac would leave the price of tonight's bill as a tip the next time he came in and they both knew it. It was just the way Mac was; he couldn't owe anyone anything.

Mac looked down again into his beer and caught sight of the gold bracelet on his wrist. Running his finger over the raised lettering of his name Mac closed his eyes, letting the past sweep over him.

With a sigh, he opened them again and raised his glass at his reflection. A lost and tormented face stared back at him as he made his toast aloud.

"Happy Birthday, Brother…wherever you are."


	8. November 1983

**November 1983**

Anna accepted the cup of tea from Philomena, listening to the sound of the rain pounding outside of the apartment windows. Even though it was only the beginning of November, the coming winter chill hung heavily in the air.

"Your trip…it went well, yes?" Philomena asked, sipping her own tea and giving Anna a curious look.

"Yes, very well." Anna said simply.

"Good." Philomena replied, letting the subject drop as it should.

Anna had been offered a job that had sounded amazing; the chance to work with one of the most renowned "buyers" in the fencing world. She had come into possession of two small, but absurdly expensive, Italian marble statues and had been contacted by the buyer personally. But when she learned that she would have to leave two days after Robin's birthday and that the meeting had to take place in California, Anna balked. It was the first time in 5 years that she had been reluctant to take a job. Finally the opportunity, not to mention the money, proved to be too much of an incentive. Along with some gentle prodding from Philomena, who thought it was just a routine business trip, she had accepted.

"I missed you two. I hated that I had to leave so quickly after her birthday." Anna said bitterly, looking down into her dark tea.

"It was alright. You call her and she was happy." Philomena reassured her.

"I've never been gone from her for more than a couple days at a time, even going to London or Paris. I didn't think I would make it the whole week."

"Oh Cara Mia, she missed you too. She ask for you so many times." Philomena said and reached out to pat Anna's hand.

Even though she knew that Philomena had meant it in a good way, the words only caused Anna to cringe in guilt and wipe an errant tear from her cheek. Anna had rushed over after dropping her things in her apartment, knowing that while it was too late for Robin to be awake she wanted to kiss her goodnight.

Anna had kneeled on the floor by Robin's small bed for what seemed like hours, just drinking in the sight of her. She had gently and carefully traced the small fingers that rested on the pillow by her head, and then the fine structure of her face before dropping a light kiss to the child's cheek. Finally Anna had risen and come out to join Philomena for tea before she made the lonely trek back to her place.

Philomena offered to fill Anna's cup again but the young woman shook her head. She was exhausted and wanted to get some sleep before tomorrow. She had promised Robin she would take her to the zoo when she got back and Anna was looking forward to spending time with her.

Just as she stood, a small voice came from her left.

"Luv?"

Anna turned to see Robin standing there in her light blue nightgown, bare feet, and sleep tousled hair. A wave of fierce emotion swept over her as she watched Robin quickly rub the sleep from her eyes and a grin lit up her pixie like face.

"Luv, you're back!"

Anna had barely crouched down before Robin raced across the room and threw herself into her arms. Robin practically danced in Anna's embrace, the excitement and joy flowing off of her.

"I missed you so much!" Robin cried, her tiny hug surprisingly strong.

"Oh Robin, I missed you too. More than you can imagine." Anna said, holding the sweet smelling body of her child close to her and breathing in deeply. How could there ever have been a time when this miracle hadn't been in her life?

Anna picked Robin up and made her way to sit back down on the couch. Placing the little girl so she was facing her, she put her forehead against hers and smiled. Robin smiled too before leaning back and crossing her arms.

"You were gone a really long time!"

"I know darling and I am so sorry. But I brought you a couple of nice presents." Anna said and even though she saw a glimmer of interest in Robin's eyes, her lecture apparently wasn't over.

"That's nice, but…I don't like it when you go away so long. Don't do it again, okay?"

Anna sighed and shook her head slightly. "I don't like it either sweetheart, but I can't promise you that I won't have to go away for work again. I will try not to have it be so long okay?"

Robin frowned, deep in thought, before she sighed. "Okay, deal."

She stuck out her tiny hand and Anna nodded solemnly as she took it in her own for a handshake. When Robin wiggled to turn around, Anna met Philomena's amused eyes and she grinned back at her.

"Luv, guess what." Robin said, her head resting against Anna's chest and Anna raised an eyebrow at her, waiting. "Mary Catherine's mommy is going to have a baby and she said that I can come see it when it's here."

"That's wonderful, darling. A baby is a beautiful thing."

"Luv, tell me about when I was a baby."

"Hmm, well, you were smelly, you never listened, and you cried all the time." Anna teased and Robin laughed, wiggling deeper into Anna's lap.

"No I didn't! I was cute and I smelled like roses and I laughed all the time." Robin said, repeating by heart the details that she knew from the stories Anna and Philomena told her.

There was a moment of silence and then Robin's soft voice floated up to Anna's ears. "I made a special wish tonight."

Anna thought about their weekly Friday night ritual where Robin would say her prayers while Anna listened nearby. Then together they would go the window to find the North Star, their wishing star, and make one wish.

"What was that, Sweetheart?" Anna asked, her voice as soft as Robin's had been.

"I wished you were my mommy." Robin said sleepily, her tiny fingers playing with Anna's own slender hands in her lap.

Anna had thought she was prepared for those types of statements; it wasn't the first time that Robin had made a similarly innocent comment like that. But the loneliness of the past week and the guilt she had felt at leaving Robin for so long attributed to the fact that her heart suddenly felt like it was being squeezed through a vice. She found she couldn't breathe and looking up, she could barely make out the shape of Philomena through her tears.

"Luv, why are you crying?" Robin asked, turning to look at her in concern.

"I…I just love you very, very much." Anna said, not being able to say more than that and hugged Robin close to her, willing the tears to stop.

The little girl frowned but surprisingly accepted the explanation without further comment. Anna adjusted her arms and gave a soft smile when Robin immediately snuggled back into her chest, yawning.

"You know, madam, it is way past your bedtime." Anna said, her voice astonishingly normal despite the ongoing whirlwind of emotion she felt. She began to stroke her hand over Robin's hair and hummed softly.

"I'm not sleepy anymore. I wanna stay with you." Robin protested weakly, yawning again.

"Hmmm." Anna just murmured and continued the repetitive hand movement, a nameless lullaby on her lips.

She watched closely as Robin's eyes fluttered, fighting sleep every step of the way, until her dark lashes finally came to rest on her rosy cheeks. Anna stood, lifting the girl and Robin laid her head down on her shoulder. Tiny hands began to absently play with locks of the blonde wig and Anna knew by the familiar action that a deep sleep was only moments away.

After laying the child back down among the soft pink sheets and pale pink comforter, she sat on the edge of the bed just watching her sleep. Like a tape on rewind, the words from earlier sprung up in her mind.

_I wished you were my mommy._

Anna could feel the panic attack rising in her chest again and she struggled to remember to breathe. She rose and stumbled back out into the living room, the tears she had stopped earlier now burning her eyes again. Anna looked up and saw Philomena sitting quietly on the couch. Without saying a word the Italian woman opened her arms. As if they had been transported back in time over 5 years earlier, Anna dropped at her feet and laid her head down in Philomena's lap. The façade that she had put up for Robin's sake cracked, then broke down completely as noiseless but heavy sobs shook Anna's body to the core.

Philomena quietly let the woman who was the daughter of her heart release the emotions she constantly tried to bury. As Anna cried, Philomena sent up a silent prayer.

'_Let there be a way to heal her heart. Find a way to bring Roberto to her and fix their mistakes. They have been through enough."_


	9. September 1984

**September 1984**

Of all the pig-headed, asinine, and annoying things he had done, this took the cake. Well, for this week, anyway.

She still couldn't believe it. Did he have no shame? No thought about what she had been through?

A pounding on the master bedroom door interrupted her angry thoughts.

"Luv?"

"Robert, stay away!"

"Aw, come on Luv. Just let me in for a minute."

"No, now go away!"

"But Sweetheart, I'm sorry about earlier. I just want to come in and apologize."

"Robert Scorpio, if you even think of opening that door I'll…I'll…I'll slap you!"

"Oh, I do love it when you play rough."

Holly's mouth unwillingly quirked into a smile at the obvious meaning behind his tone and words. If there was one thing her husband was not, it was subtle. But it didn't matter, she was still furious.

"I don't care what you love. I'm angry with you." Holly said, wincing at the slightly petulant tone of her own voice.

"I know and I'm sorry. Trust me." Robert said through the heavy wooden door. There was a long pause and then he said, "What are you doing in there, anyway?"

Holly looked at the suitcase lying open on the bed and the items scattered around it. Sighing, she continued to place them so everything fit properly.

"Nothing." She said simply, knowing that the response would drive him crazy.

"Holly, please sweetheart, let me in." Robert said and this time she could hear the genuine concern in his voice.

Zipping up the items in the suitcase she placed it on the floor by her feet and stood up. Smoothing the wrinkles in her skirt, she took her sweet time going to unlock the door.

Upon opening it, she stood in the doorframe, refusing him access to the bedroom. He peered around her, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of what she had been doing before meeting her glare. Robert gave her one of his patented "I'm too sexy and playful for you to hate me" looks, but Holly just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Clearing his throat, Robert stopped smiling and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I really am sorry, Luv. Let me explain."

"Explain? You're going to explain?" Holly asked sweetly and Robert didn't know why but he had the strongest urge to turn around and run.

"Um, yeah." Robert answered lamely.

"Oh please do explain, Robert. I'm very interested in why, when I came home from grocery shopping, every single cabinet and closet in my house was open. Or why my kitchen, bedroom, and guestroom look like disaster areas with items strewn about. And please explain why I found my husband sitting on the living room floor, like a child, surrounded by the opened birthday presents that it took me weeks to pick out and wrap perfectly?"

Holly finished and Robert just stared at her for a moment.

"Well, I'm waiting." She said and he shrugged.

"I hate surprises?" He said cheekily and Holly could feel the frustration rise. However, before she could say anything, he pulled her into his arms. "But I _love_ you."

Holly tried desperately to hold onto her anger but as Robert started kissing her neck she was finding it harder and harder to do so. Pulling back she pouted at him.

"Weeks to find the perfect presents, Robert. And the wrapping...I still have paper cuts, you know." Holly said and Robert held her fingers to his lips and began kissing each one.

"My poor darling. I know a pretty good way to treat battle wounds like yours." He said and with that he swept her up into his arms.

As he placed her on their bed, she briefly made a mental note to herself to remember to put the suitcase now holding his remaining undiscovered presents back in the closet.

Later, though. Much later.


	10. April 1985

**April 1985**

"You promised you wouldn't go away for a long time anymore." Robin said gripping Cindy, the doll she had received at Christmas, like a lifeline. Her face was stubborn and visibly upset.

"I have to go, Sweetheart. I just…have to." Anna said, trying to find some way to explain and failing miserably. The image of Robert kissing..._that_ _woman_…popped into her head and Anna could feel the nausea rise again. The pain and rage inside of her was something she hadn't felt in long time and it unsettled her deeply.

Apparently she wasn't the only one, as Philomena drew Robin away and sent her to find a scarf for Anna to wear with her outfit.

"Anna, the look in your eyes. I…I not ever see it before. It frightens me." Philomena said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Philomena, I have to go. I can't stay here right now. Not now that I've seen him; talked to him. It's like...there is this voice inside me and if I don't follow it, I don't know what will happen. I might go insane." Anna said, trying again to explain the force that was pulling her to Port Charles. "I _need_ to go."

Anna said nothing about the plot in her mind to test the solidness of Holly and Robert's relationship with the jade Buddhas that were sitting in the depth of her suitcase. In fact, even thinking about it made her feel as if she was being split into two completely different people. On one hand she knew she wasn't being even remotely rational, but on the other she honestly didn't know how to stop herself. Or even if she could.

But then, she had always been like that when it came to Robert. Act and feel first, think later. It had been a major part of the problem 7 years ago when she had been forced to make the decision about the DVX's threat. She knew now that she should have told Robert the truth, but the threat of the DVX killing him had overthrown her common sense. All Anna had been able to feel was the overpowering sense of fear at the thought of losing the one person who had made her life worth living.

At least, until their daughter had been born.

"You tell him about the bambina?" Philomena asked in an obviously hopeful tone.

"No," Anna said firmly, shaking her head. "He can't know about Robin, not unless something drastic happened."

"Drastic? Like what, Cara?" Philomena asked and Anna shook her head again.

"Oh, I don't know. _I don't_ _know_." Anna sighed, growing weary of the conversation. She glanced at her watch and frowned. "I don't have time to do this, Philomena. I have to get to the airport. I was lucky enough to be able to book the next shuttle out."

Philomena nodded and went to fuss over the luggage by the door.

"Robin, I'm leaving." Anna called out but got no response. She frowned harder and tried one last time. "Robin, please understand."

Finally Anna could wait no longer and she turned to leave.

"Luv, wait!" Robin's voice cried out and Anna turned just in time to catch the little girl as she ran to hug her. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me. I just don't like it when you go away."

"Oh, Robin, it's okay." Anna soothed, feeling the threat of tears at the child's sincere words. "I'm going to come and visit as much as I can. And you know what? I promise that I will be here to see you off to your first day of camp."

"No matter what?" Robin asked, leaning back to stare into Anna's eyes.

"No matter what," Anna promised and made a silent vow that she would make it so. She pulled back and took one of Robin's hands in hers. "L-U-V."

Robin smiled up at her as Anna drew the letters in the palm of her tiny hand. It was the second name behind her own that Robin had insisted on learning how to spell. The fact that usually that privilege went to the word "mom" or "dad" hadn't been lost on Anna.

Robin clung to Anna for another brief but heart wrenching moment and then let go. She immediately grasped on to Philomena's hand and lifted her chin up bravely.

"I love you. I love you both." Anna said and with final kisses goodbye, she hurried out of the apartment.

As soon as she was gone, Robin turned to bury her face in Philomena's dress.

"Grandma?" Robin asked, her voice muffled in the fabric.

"Yes, mia piccola?"

"Something was different about Luv today."

"I think, maybe, she was just in a hurry, si?"

"Maybe, but…I didn't like it."

"No, me either, piccola."

Guiding Robin into the living room to start cleaning up, Philomena stared at the door through which Anna had just disappeared and frowned. Something in her gut told her that the woman she considered her daughter was in for a rough time in Port Charles. Looking down at Robin as the child began piling her books onto the coffee table, Philomena prayed that whatever happened wouldn't tear all of their lives apart at the seams.


	11. July 1986

**July 1986**

A soft giggle floated to his ears followed by another and another. He stopped in the middle of the living room and adjusted his cuffs, letting a smile form on his lips.

"Where are my two best girls?"

"Daddy!" Robin's voice echoed in the kitchen and not a split second later she appeared to bolt into his arms.

"Good morning, my little darlin'." Robert said sweeping her into his arms and nuzzling kisses into her neck. Robin squealed in delight and wiggled in his arms.

"Holly and I made smiley face pancakes!" Robin said in excitement. Robert looked up and noticed the woman of discussion placing plates on the dining room table. He grinned at her and she smiled back, sending him an air kiss before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Robin and Philomena had been in Australia for a full week now and Robert was loving every moment of it. It had taken Philomena a couple days to get acclimated and when she did, the poor woman had come down with a severe cold. Robert, Holly, and Robin all tried to cater to her but the stubborn Italian woman insisted she could take care of herself. She stayed mostly to her bedroom, only coming out during the day when Holly and Robert took Robin out to occupy her. Philomena insisted on not being around Robin until the worst of the cold had passed. After several stern lectures about the dangers of children and foreign germs they all consented to her wishes and let her be. Philomena knew that all she had to do was look in their direction and they would help her.

Robin, after her initial worry for Philomena was over, had embraced Australia whole heartedly. She adored the overly large but inviting one level ranch house they lived in, especially the wall of windows that made up part of the dining room. Every time they ate they could look out on the outback and the 25 acres of land that had been in Robert's family for generations. Their favorite time of day was sundown when, after dinner, they would go out onto the back porch and just be together.

"Daddy, come see the pancakes!" Robin said grabbing his hand when he placed her on her feet and proceeded to drag him to the table.

Robert looked down that the large serving plate of pancakes and sure enough, there were strategically placed pieces of bananas, blueberries, and strawberries creating faces in the fluffy golden brown creations. One pancake, however, was completely lopsided and instead of berries, melted chocolate chips were making a runny face.

"What happened to this fella?" Robert asked and Robin stood on her tiptoes to look at which one he was pointing at.

"Holly said that one was you!" Robin said, giggling.

Robert raised an eyebrow at his wife who came out of the kitchen bearing a gravy boat of warm maple syrup in her hand. She looked him in wide eyed mock innocence and shrugged. Robert grunted and Holly winked at Robin, who just giggled harder.

"What do you want to do today, Sweetheart?" Robert asked as they began eating.

"Rhgung," Robin said enthusiastically around a mouthful of pancake.

"Uh, please try that again, Luv." Robert said, stifling his smile and meeting Holly's amused eyes over the table.

Robin swallowed and took a breath.

"Riding!"

"Oh, Ducks, we've been riding every day since you got here. Don't you want to do something else?"

"No, Daddy. You promised we could see the sheep again." Robin protested, waving her fork at him in emphasis.

The land next to Robert's was owned by a very kind and welcoming sheep farmer. On the second day of Robin being there they had saddled up two horses, Robin riding safely in front of Robert, and made a house call. The little girl had fallen completely head over heels with the bleating mammals and they had apparently taken a shine to her as well. Several of the lambs had followed her around all day and Robin had been hard pressed not to sleep with them in the barn that night. It had taken a lot of coercing to get her to agree to just visit again soon and go home to her own bed. Since then they had gone every single day, even if it was only for an hour or so. The only difference was that now Robin could ride a smaller horse by herself. Of course, that didn't prevent Robert and Holly from riding about a foot from either side of her with an arm ready to be extended...just in case.

Robert looked to Holly for some backup but she just grinned and pointed her own fork at him.

"You did promise, Robert." She said and he sighed. He should have known she wouldn't be any help; she had been hinting about possibly getting a couple sheep to keep as pets since her first visit to the farm months ago.

"Alright, I can see I'm outnumbered here." Robert relented causing both Robin and Holly to grin in triumph. "As soon as we're done here, we'll head out."

Five hours later, with a very smelly but happy Robin in tow, they walked back through their front door. Thankfully they were still sheep-less but it was getting harder to say no to _two_ pairs of pleading eyes.

Robert watched Holly shoo Robin towards the bathroom and he grinned as he heard them discussing what they would name the sheep when he caved in to their demands. He settled down on the large soft couch and leaned his head back, closing his eyes briefly.

A drop of water hitting him on the nose jolted him awake and he found himself staring into his daughter's dark eyes.

"What the he…" he said, but caught himself in time.

"You fell asleep, Daddy." Robin said and laughed at him, the damp tendrils of her hair clinging to her little pajama top.

"No, no, I just rested my eyes for a moment." Robert protested but Robin rolled her eyes at him.

"No, you didn't, but it's okay if you want to take a nap. You had a very long morning." Robin said, her tone decidedly patronizing for a seven year old.

"It's someone else's naptime too." Holly reminded gently, biting back a laugh at Robert's indignant expression. "But she wanted to come give you a kiss first."

Robert immediately wrapped Robin into his arms and proceeded to kiss her cheeks several times, making her laugh out loud.

"Sweet dreams, Luv. I'll wake you in time for Kangaroo Crossing." Robert said, referring to a kids oriented wildlife show which had rapidly become Robin's new favorite thing to watch on television.

A few short minutes later Robin was snuggled down into her bed, holding the teddy bear that Robert and Holly had bought her as a welcome present. Holly lay next to her and the little girl curled into her side as Holly hummed a lullaby that Nanny had sung to her when she was younger.

Robin's eyes fluttered and she yawned silently, shifting in the bed.

"Holly?" her sleepy voice said.

"Yes?" Holly asked, looking down at the child next to her.

"I miss my mommy." Robin said, quietly.

"I know you do, sweetheart. I'm sure she is missing you too." Holly said, giving her a quick side hug.

"But even though I miss her a lot…I'm really glad you're here." Robin said. Holly bent her head to drop a kiss on Robin's head.

It had been a hard pill to swallow when she had first learned about Robin. Visions of Robert and Anna together had constantly been in her nightmares. While she knew that Anna had backed away from Robert after the Aztec treasure fiasco, there was now a permanent bond between them. A child; something that Holly had been denied through her loss of Luke's baby and something she and Robert had yet to conceive themselves. Holly had gone through several cycles of false acceptance, rage, and horrible feelings of guilt for hating a child that she had never seen.

Finally she had broken down to Nanny, hysterical and desperately needing advice. Her adored mother figure had once again reminded her how much Robert loved her and that Robin was an innocent party in this mess they called their lives.

After that, whenever Robert called from Port Charles, she had made a conscious effort to bring up the little girl and tell him how much she would love to meet her. That summer, about 5 minutes after actually doing just that, Holly was stunned to realize how little effort was necessary. With the impish but loving personality of her father set in an utterly adorable face, Robin had stolen her heart almost immediately.

Holly had spoken to Anna on the phone several times since Robin and Philomena's arrival and their conversation was always amiable, even if it they weren't entirely at ease with one another. They all knew that, for Robin's sake, they had to make this arrangement work.

Holly looked down again at the now sleeping child. Dropping another kiss onto her head, she slipped out of the bed and walked to the door. Looking back before she shut it completely, Holly gave a smile filled with love and warmth.

"I'm really glad you're here too." Holly whispered back. "Sweet dreams, our Robin."


	12. April 1987

**April 1987**

A loud bang from the kitchen area jolted Anna out of a pretty deep slumber. She practically flew out of bed when a second equally loud bang came a moment later. Barely taking the time to pull on her dressing robe, she nearly tripped over the belt as she raced towards the sounds.

She stopped short when she saw Philomena sitting calmly on the couch, knitting away. Philomena paused and looked up at her, giving her a wide smile.

"Buongiorno, mia cara." Philomena said and immediately went back to her knitting.

Anna opened her mouth to speak when another clang came from her kitchen. She looked at Philomena who winced at the sound but didn't stop knitting.

"Philomena, what in the world..." Anna started but trailed off at the sight of Duke and Robin coming out the kitchen area.

Her daughter and her fiancée were covered head to toe in flour, despite the long aprons they both wore. Robin's hair was a mess and Duke's outfit was completely ruined but the sparkle in their eyes and the grins on their faces were priceless.

As it always did, her heart swelled with love as she looked at the happy pair they made. While it was true that Robin thought her father hung the moon, the little girl completely adored Duke. He never failed to get a mention directly after her waking up in the morning and more often than not, she wanted him to tuck her into bed at night. Anna knew how badly the anticipation was building up to the wedding as Robin couldn't wait for her Uncle Duke to become her "second daddy". Watching the loving look on Duke's face as he brushed a flour-covered hand over Robin's head she knew the feeling was mutual.

Even though Anna knew there was something Duke wasn't telling her, she had no doubts that he loved her. Her strong Scotsman probably thought that he was doing what was best for her and Robin and no matter what she said, he would continue to do what he thought was right. Anna had promised to back off when Angus McKay died and while the curiosity was eating her up about Camilla, she vowed to keep her promise to Duke.

Anna could feel his eyes on her and she looked up into his face, instantly feeling that familiar stir in her stomach. It was the one she couldn't name, but it made her feel like a school girl with a crush…a lustful crush. Anna wondered briefly how much trouble it would be to suggest that there was something she wanted to show him in her bedroom. Then catching sight of her eight year old daughter, she immediately blushed and cleared her throat.

Anna noticed Duke's eyes take on that handsome devilish gleam and knew that her thoughts had been completely transparent to him. She shifted in her robe, tugging it tighter, trying to force the blush from creeping down her whole body. Anna heard a low chuckle and sent a glare in his direction.

"Morning, Mommy!" Robin said, breaking into Anna's thoughts and walking towards her to give her a hug.

Anna reached out and placed an index finger on Robin's forehead, succeeding in stopping her an arm's length away. "You, my darling daughter, are a mess."

Robin giggled as Anna bent down to kiss her top of her head then noisily wiped away the flour that transferred to her face.

"Uncle Duke and I are making cupcakes for my friend Jennifer's birthday party."

Anna looked at Duke, raising an eyebrow, then back down at Robin. "Let me get this straight. _You're_ making cupcakes for _her_ party?"

"Yup. I told her that Grandma taught me how to make the best cupcakes in the world and her mommy gave me five dollars to make a special batch just for Jenny." Robin told her, practically hopping up and down in excitement.

"I see. And your excuse, Sir, for tearing up my kitchen at 8:00 on a Saturday morning?" Anna said crossing her arms and trying not to laugh at Duke's put out expression.

"She needed a co-baker and since Philomena already works so hard to feed you, I wanted to give her a break." Duke answered, making a fake attempt to brush some of the flour off of his body.

"Uh huh, right." Anna said, nodding her head slowly, but her tone conveyed her amused disbelief. Anna looked at Robin again and tilted her head in confusion. "Darling, why didn't you just ask me to help you? Here, why don't I can take over so Duke can get cleaned up?"

"No!" Duke, Robin, and Philomena all chimed in at the same time. Anna jumped, a little startled at their response.

"I mean, no thank you, Mommy. We're doing really good." Robin said, obviously trying to placate her mother while being rightly terrified of her mother cooking anything at all…_ever_. "You can go back to sleep and we'll wake you up for breakfast in a little while, ok?"

"Um, yeah, okay." Anna said, pulling her hair back from her face.

Duke frowned and searched her features carefully. Anna deliberately put her arm down and ducked her head so her hair would cover her expression. Knowing that he could read her like a book, she didn't want him to see the disappointment there.

"Robin, I think we hurt your mom's feelings." Duke said, nodding his head towards Anna.

"No, I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me." Anna said and motioned towards the couch where Philomena sat. "I'll just stay out here with Philomena until you're done."

"As long as you're sure," Duke said and watched her nod her head. "Well, at least let us give you a big hug to say we're sorry."

Robin looked up at him and her sharp mind caught on quickly. She gave him a wide grin and then turned back to her mother.

"Yes, Mommy, we wanna give you a _big_ hug."

At that, both Robin and Duke started to advance towards Anna. Her eyes widened at the sight of the two people covered in flour reaching for her with their arms wide open.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Anna protested, backing away from them. A small smile started to form on her lips that turned into a full blown shriek as they began to chase her around the living room.

Philomena watched from her spot on the couch as they circled her three times before Duke gave the signal and Robin suddenly turned and went the other way. The trap was set and Anna found herself caught in the middle of them. With a loud fleshy crash they fell to the floor, Duke making sure to cushion the falls of both his girls. Anna was quickly inducted into the flour group as Duke and Robin proceeded to smother her with hugs and kisses.

Shaking her head at the three of them piled on the floor Philomena once again began to knit, muttering to herself in Italian about her crazy family. The clicking of her knitting needles was soon completely drowned out by the sound of laughter that shook the walls of the happy home.


	13. March 1988

**March 1988**

Robert realized that by the time he was on the third page of the report that he honestly had no idea what he was reading. Sighing, he placed the papers on the coffee table in front of him and leaned his head back against the couch. He had eaten dinner with Robin and the others at the Brownstone and then Bobbie had been nice enough to let him stay to do some paperwork.

A sudden scream caused him to nearly fall off the sofa and he scrambled to his feet. With his heart nearly leaping out of his chest he turned, poised to run up the stairs, but immediately came to a stop. His 9 year old daughter had beaten him to it, racing down to stand breathlessly at the bottom of the landing. She just stared at him for a split second, with tears cascading down her face and clutching an unknown piece of fabric in her hands.

"Daddy!" Robin sobbed and rushed into his waiting arms.

Even though she had outgrown him picking her up a long time ago, he swept her up onto his hip without even thinking about it. The dark blue fabric in her hand brushed against his neck and he was hit by a familiar scent. Instantly recognizing it, he closed his eyes in anguish. Robin was holding on to one of Anna's satin pajama tops like a lifeline. Knowing how lost Robin felt without Anna but unable to do anything at that moment, he just held his trembling child closer. He looked up and caught sight of Bobbie's concerned face at the top of the landing. He nodded to her and she nodded back, already heading back in the direction of her room.

"Shhh, now what is all this about?" Robert said, settling down on the couch and placing her at his side. Robin immediately scooted her body as close to his as she could and he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I had a dream about Mommy. She was…she was…" Robin trailed off and began to cry again. Robert didn't need to know what the rest of the nightmare entailed; he had several of them himself during the time that Anna had gone missing.

"Shhh, shhh. She is completely safe in the hospital. She's okay, Luv. You know that." Robert said, kissing the top of her head.

"Then why won't she wake up yet?" Robin exclaimed, her frustration and worry evident in her voice.

"Remember what I told you before? She has an infection in her body. Kinda like when you have the flu, but without the mess of throwing up." Robert said, trying to pull a smile from her lips but she just stared back at him, highly un-amused. Her expression was so much like Anna's that he had to resist the urge to close his eyes again. He sighed and became serious.

"She won't wake up just yet because her body still needs to rest. It's keeping her asleep while it fights whatever is making her sick, so that when she does wake up she'll be much better. You have to remember she's been through a lot, Sweetheart." Robert tried to explain as best he could without outlining the medical mumbo jumbo he didn't really understand himself.

"But I'm tired of waiting. I want to see her!" Robin said, twisting her mother's pajama top in her small hands and looking down at the material.

"I know you do. I promise you that as soon as she's awake and the doctor's say that it's okay, you will." Robert said and kissed her again. Robin just nodded in silence. She knew her father had always kept his promises to her before and in that beautiful child-like faith, she didn't even think to question it further.

"Daddy," Robin said after a moment of silence. "Where's Uncle Duke?"

"He's…uh…he's taking care of some club business before he goes to sit with your mom again. I know he wanted to talk the doctors into letting him sleep there in case she wakes up." Robert said, wondering briefly if he had succeeded.

"Yeah, that makes sense. He loves her a lot." The innocent statement caused Robert to sigh again and then slowly nod.

"Yes, he does."

The mention of the Scotsman made Robert's jaw tick with aggravation. His gut instincts were telling him that Duke was re-involved with the mob, but his heart and head were torn. Though he wanted to protect Anna and Robin with every fiber of his being, he couldn't bear the thought of the pain that it would cause them if he turned out to be right.

But while Robert and Duke were never going to be best friends, Robert absolutely refused to talk badly about the man to his daughter. He knew that Duke was the same way about him and despite the incredible tension between them now, that unwritten vow would not change.

"Daddy, do you love Mommy too?" Robin asked suddenly, looking up at him in curiosity.

Robert was completely thrown by that question and did a double blink. Did he love Anna?

Since Holly's death, Anna had become essential to his recovery from the loss. She had provided him a shoulder to lean on; a joke when he caught himself becoming to morose; a gentle reminder that throwing himself into work wouldn't bring his beloved wife back. She had shown him that while Holly would never be replaced there was still so much love left in his life. During all of this mess with Putnam, those feelings of friendship and gratitude had grown to more than he cared to admit and yet he knew that she truly loved Duke. Robert had never really realized how hard it must have been for her to see him with Holly until this exact moment. But when her initial pain and resentment had passed, Anna had stepped back from him when he was married. He knew that he needed to show her the same respect now with her and Duke. But doing that, while he felt such a need to protect what he considered his, was easier said than done.

A gentle nudge to his ribs made him blink again and he looked down into his daughter's perplexed face.

"Daddy?" Robin asked, frowning at him.

"What, Luv?" Robert asked, his mind a jumble of conflicting thoughts.

"You didn't answer me. Do you love Mommy?" Robin asked again.

Robert thought a moment and honestly said, "I will always love your mother. She gave me you."

He nuzzled his face into the side of her cheek and he could feel her giggle. The lightness of the moment faded and he felt her yawn.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep now?" Robert asked and Robin's eyes dropped to the pajama top again. A moment later a few small tear drops darkened the satin. He heard Robin sniff and frowned. "What is it, Luv?"

"When I had a nightmare…Grandma used to sing me back to sleep." Robin said and drew in a shuddering breath.

"Your grandmother was an incredibly special woman. I miss her a lot too." Robert said, not knowing what else to say. Philomena had meant more to him than words could ever convey. She had taken him and Anna under her wing in Italy before bringing them together in an enchanted wedding ceremony. She had left behind a life in the only home she had ever known to start a new one taking care of Robin. By extension she had cared for Anna and then even him, for almost a decade. And ultimately she had given her life to try save their child.

A distant memory floated into his mind and without even realizing it, he began humming. Robin's head jerked up and she stared at him in utter disbelief.

"Grandma used to sing that to me. How…how do you know it?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Robert looked down at her, a smile slowly coming to rest on his lips as he remembered when he had learned that song. Images raced through his mind; a modern town home, a secret flame from the past, a six-year old child reeking beautiful havoc on his heart, and a sweet Italian woman who wanted nothing but happiness for her family.

"She taught it to me, a long time ago. Back when I first met you. So I would know how to sing my _bambina_ to sleep, if she ever needed me." Robert said, his voice catching on the Italian phrase despite trying to stop himself.

Glancing at the files spread across the coffee table, he looked towards the stairs. Then he looked down at his daughter, who seemed to be gathering herself together to go back to her room.

The decision was made in less than a heartbeat.

He began to hum again, shifting so that his legs were now on the couch and Robin was comfortably tucked between his side and the back of the sofa. Robin stared at him with wide eyes before breaking out in a grin. She stretched up and gave him a kiss while wiggling in closer. Pressing the satin to her cheek, Robin deeply inhaled the scent of her mother and closed her eyes. Robert carefully reached up and spread the blanket from the back of the sofa across them. His feet stuck out from the end, but Robin was nicely covered and that was all that mattered.

Soon he could feel her breathing go even in sleep and he smiled. As he snuggled with one of the two most important females in his life, Robert soon also drifted to sleep. But thoughts of other, who lay across town fighting for her life in a hospital bed, filled his dreams.


	14. April 1989

April 1989

_Anna was walking through a dense fog, arms stretched out in front of her. She looked down to find herself wearing a light pink cotton night gown, her hair loose and flowing about her and her feet completely bare. Anna thought she should be cold in this gray fog, but she wasn't. The only thing she knew, was that she was starting to become afraid but of what she wasn't sure._

_"Anna."_

_Her head jerked to the left where her name had been whispered loudly._

_"Duke? Where are you? I can't see you." Anna said, her eyes trying to see anything past the veil of mist in front of her face._

_"Anna." _

_Anna turned to the right, the voice of her husband calling to her from over there now. She felt tears prick her eyes and she stumbled over nothing in her haste to try and find the man the voice belonged to._

_Suddenly the mist parted and she could see him standing in front of her about 10 feet away. In his arms was a bundle wrapped in a soft yellow blanket, held protectively against his chest._

_"I'll keep him safe, Anna." Duke whispered his accent stronger than she had ever heard it before._

_"Duke, let me hold him, please." Anna cried, her arms reaching for the child. She wanted to move towards them but her feet were inexplicably rooted to the ground. It didn't matter because Duke seemed to begin to fade in front of her eyes. Panic coursed through her body and her pleas became desperate. "No! No, Duke! Please, let me hold him. Duke, come back! Duke!"_

Her last cry out to her husband echoed in her mind and a sweat soaked Anna shot straight up in her bed. Breathing heavy, Anna quickly ran into the bathroom just in time to relive her stomach of the day's contents. Her hair pulled back from her face, she pressed her cheek against the cool porcelain. Anna's other hand dropped to her flat stomach, the ache there bringing tears as it did in her dream.

Anna knew that she had been under too much stress the past few days, hell the past few months. But having Duke in New York testifying against the mob along with the constant worry about when they would leave to join the Witness Protection program was slowly driving her insane.

Not to mention what it was doing to her daughter.

At the thought of Robin, Anna felt the tears prick her eyes again. No child should have to bear the decision of what parent to live with, no matter what the situation. It didn't help matters that although Anna knew how much it would hurt Robert to lose Robin, she couldn't help being relieved today when the little girl had chosen to go with her and Duke. She honestly didn't think she would have been able to survive being separated from Robin, despite the reassurances she had given.

Filled with an intense need to see her child, Anna pulled herself from the bathroom floor and quickly brushed her teeth.

Padding down to Robin's bedroom, she heard muffled sounds coming from behind the door. Instantly recognizing the noise, Anna threw open the door and true to instinct she found her daughter sobbing in her bed.

Robin looked up and then buried her face further into the pillow. Anna rushed over and knelt by the bed, gently running her hand over Robin's hair.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Please tell me." Anna said and Robin just shook her head, her sobs tearing at Anna's heart. "Darling, please. It'll be okay. Did you have a bad dream?"

Again Robin shook her head, but she finally lifted her face to Anna, who held back a gasp at the raw pain she saw there.

"My daddy…my daddy hates me. I know he does!" Robin said and she began to sob anew.

"Robin Scorpio, how can you say that? Your daddy loves you more than anything in this world!" Anna said, sitting back on her heels in complete shock.

"How can he? I told him I didn't want to live with him. He probably thinks I don't love him enough and that's just not true, Mommy! It's not!" Robin cried and Anna closed her eyes, trying desperately to think of something to reassure her brokenhearted child. Finally she kissed Robin's head and stalked into the living room. Picking up the phone and dialing, she threw a glance at the watch still on her wrist as it rang in her ear.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered and Anna ran a hand through her long hair.

"Katherine, is Robert there? I really need to speak with him." Anna said and she heard the muffled sounds of movement.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Robert's voice came through the line, panicked but still groggy.

"I'm sorry to wake you…no I'm lying. I'm not sorry. Your daughter needs you." Anna said quickly and then realizing how that sounded she added, "She's not hurt. At least not physically, anyway."

Sensing his confusion on the phone and realizing that she was doing a horrible job of explaining, she just told him word for word what Robin had said to her moments ago.

There was a dead silence on the phone and then a loud curse.

"I'll be right there."

The dial tone was all she heard next and Anna nodded in satisfaction. Placing the phone down again, she headed back into her daughter's room to try and calm her down before Robert got there.

He must have been going way over the speed limit as 15 minutes later her doorbell was ringing. Shooing a now very awake Robin into the bathroom, Anna pulled her robe tighter and went to let him in.

"Where is she?" Robert said, pausing only a moment to kiss Anna's cheek and letting his eyes dart around the living room.

"I sent her to the bathroom to wash her face." Anna said, taking his coat in her arms and shaking her head. "Oh Robert, she's a mess. I can't stand this."

"It'll be okay, Anna. She's just a little girl and this was a hard decision for all of us. We have to just keep letting her know that it's okay." Robert said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and hugging her close.

"Daddy?" Robin asked hesitantly from where she appeared in the open way to the living room.

Robert let go of Anna and smiled sadly at Robin.

"Hey, Luv. I think we need to talk."

"Daddy…I…" Robin said, her voice catching and eyes welling with renewed tears. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh, Luv. Come here." Robert said, and bent down, opening his arms. Robin needed no further encouragement as she rushed into them. Despite his teasing her earlier about being too heavy to lift, he picked her up and hugged her tight.

She sobbed into his neck, squeezing him so hard that it was a wonder that he could breathe.

He moved to the small couch and settled her on his lap, just rocking her as she let her tears flow. Finally she calmed down enough to lift her head and look him in the face.

"You don't…you don't hate me? Even though I chose to go with Mommy and Uncle Duke?" Robin asked and Robert placed his forehead to hers.

"Robin, if there is one thing in this world that I know I can never ever do, it's hate you. Nothing and I mean absolutely nothing will ever make me stop loving you. If we are ever separated, even for years upon years, you need to remember that you are the reason my heart beats. You are my daughter and greatest thing I have ever done in my life." Robert said, his voice firm and loving.

"But what will you do when I'm gone, Daddy?" Robin asked, her fears diminishing but obviously not gone.

"I'll miss you and love you, but you will always be right here and right here." Robert said, placing one of Robin's hands to his head then moving it to his heart. "I know you love you mom and Duke and I know that they love you so much. They will always do everything to keep you safe and so will I. That's how I know that everything is going to be okay."

Robin nodded and laid her head down on his shoulder. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and Anna could sense that she had no intention of letting go any time soon.

"Robin, I tell you what. Why doesn't your daddy put you back to bed and maybe stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?" Anna said and Robert looked at her, sending a small smile of gratitude.

"Will you, Daddy?" Robin asked and Robert stood, allowing her to slip off his lap.

"Are you kidding? Of course, I will. I'll even tell you one of my famous bedtime stories." Robert said and Robin grinned at him.

"With good guys and bad guys?"

"Is there any other kind of story?" Robert joked and poked her in the ribs, causing her to laugh the whole way back into her room.

Anna settled on the couch, laying her head back to look up at the ceiling. Robert's soft accented voice drifted out to her as he spun an enormous tale to Robin. She closed her eyes and bit back a laugh, as she recognized elements of one of their old WSB cases thrown in with a lot of embellishment. Then, after thinking back, she actually did let out a chuckle as she realized that contrary to her initial thoughts most of the crazy story was true.

Anna didn't even notice that she had dozed off until a hand gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes popped open and she found herself staring into the upside down face of her ex-husb. Robert crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at her, causing her to close her eyes again and raise an eyebrow.

"That's a good look for you." She muttered and then grinned at his low chuckle. Lifting her head, she prepared to stand. Handing him his coat, she followed him towards the front door.

"I meant what I said, Anna. Everything will be okay." Robert said, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I know. Thanks, Robert…for everything."

Robert just smiled and, pulling on his coat, said "I love you. Get some sleep, okay?"

"I will. I love you too." She said and hugged him before opening the door. "Goodnight."

Robert paused and then winked at her, disappearing into the night. Closing and locking the door behind him, she leaned against it for a brief moment.

Sending a quick and silent message goodnight to Duke in her heart and mind, she made her way back to her bedroom. Anna knew that in a few days, everything in their lives would change. It was just a matter of how much and what it would end up costing them all.

It was that troubling thought that lingered on her mind as she finally fell back into the welcoming darkness of sleep.


	15. June 1990

**June 1990**

Anna closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping against hope that the budding headache would just go away. She looked down at the pages of files scattered across her bed and knew that it was just wishful thinking. There was still so much more to read about Cesar Faison and just thinking his name made her head pound.

A quick search of her dressing area to locate a bottle of aspirin proved fruitful and she dry swallowed two. Thinking a moment she placed the bottle in her pocket for later. Emerging she stopped short at the sight of Robin hovering by the bed.

"What are you doing?" Anna said sharply, causing Robin to blink hard and step back. She was dressed in her pajamas and bathrobe, her hair pulled up in a ponytail with a thick piece of blue yarn.

"I…I came to say goodnight." Robin said, startled at the bite in her mother's voice.

Anna frowned and glanced at the clock, a look of surprise flitting across her face as she realized the time. "Is it that late already? What happened to dinner?"

"Olin and I already ate hours ago. We asked you if you wanted anything but you were so focused on your files you kinda just grunted at us. So we left you alone. Oh, Olin fell asleep watching an old movie with me so I told her that she could stay over tonight. Is that okay?" Robin asked.

"What? Oh yeah, that's fine." Anna just nodded, still trying to absorb the fact that she had missed so much time.

"Must be a really good case. Can I see?" Robin asked, leaning towards the bed to pick up a random piece of paper.

Full blown panic hit Anna like a sledge hammer and she reached out to catch Robin's hand. "Robin, what do you think you are doing? You know I can't just break confidentiality like that by letting you read those files. What do you want me to do, get my PI license revoked?"

Robin just stared at her with a look of what can only be described as a mixture of shock and bewilderment. Finally she whispered, "Mom…you're hurting me."

Anna looked down to see that her grip on Robin's wrist was so tight that her knuckles had turned white from the exertion. She left go as if her hand was on fire and covered her mouth to stifle a cry. Anna's eyes filled with tears and she reached out to pull Robin into a fierce embrace.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Anna said, her voice catching.

"Mom, it's okay." Robin said, trying to hide the alarm in her voice. She had never seen her mom so rattled before. Not when Duke had turned out to be alive or even when she had told her the truth about Casey being an alien. "Mom, what's wrong? Tell me."

Anna took a deep breath and pulled herself together. She let go of Robin and swiftly brushed her tears off of her cheeks.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I just…it's a really tough case." Anna said and turned from Robin to begin to gather up the files on the bed. After triple checking to make sure she had each and every last one, she put them into her briefcase and locked it. Setting it beside the bed, she turned again only to see Robin staring at her with a curious look on her face.

"Mom, seriously, what is going on? You've been weird ever since we got back from the island." Robin said.

Anna ran hand through her long hair, idly scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, have I? I didn't think I was any weirder than normal." Anna said giving a small smile, but Robin didn't smile back. Sighing Anna stepped forward and just placed a kiss to Robin's forehead. "I'm fine, Baby. Why don't you just go to bed, hmm?"

Robin wrenched out of her mother's reach, the same dark eyes that had shown concern now flashed in anger.

"Mom, stop it! I'm not a baby anymore. Why do you always have to treat me like that? Don't you think I know when something is bothering you?" Robin fumed, waving her arms in emphasis.

Anna's eyes widened at the outburst and she shook her head. "Robin, I'm not treating you like a baby. I'm merely tired…"

"Just stop! Stop lying to me. I know something's wrong. You don't eat, you don't sleep. Not to mention you and Daddy haven't said more than two words to each other since the other night at the club." Robin said, crossing her arms.

"Your father and I are fine. There's nothing for you to worry about." Anna said, once again realizing how observant their daughter was of her and Robert's interactions with each other.

"This is so stupid. Why do you keep acting like I'm a little kid who doesn't understand anything? Daddy doesn't treat me that way. Gosh, even Katherine doesn't treat me that way!"

"Really?" Anna said, her nerves starting to wear thin as her daughter's voice continued to rise.

"Yeah, really! You know what? Maybe when Daddy and Katherine get married, I should just go live with them!"

The room suddenly fell into a dead silence. Anna looked at Robin with a stunned expression and Robin's emotions bordered on typical adolescent defiance and stomach turning regret.

Anna, very tired and very close to her breaking point, was jarringly calm as she said, "I think maybe you should go to bed before I say something that I might regret."

Robin blinked hard and then her face screwed up in anger. Uncrossing her arms, she glared at Anna. "Why don't you talk to me anymore? God, I hate this and...and...I hate _you_!"

With those final words, she stomped out of the bedroom. The slamming of her door echoed in the quiet house and spurred Anna out of her shock induced stillness.

Anna was finding it unexpectedly hard to breathe and knew that she needed to get out of the house immediately. She didn't care where she went, but she needed to go…now.

Pulling on a thin sweater she blindly walked out the front door, barely giving pause to acknowledge Olin, who had been roused from her sleep on the couch by all the shouting. Nor did she answer the inquiries about where she was going from the officer standing guard outside her house for that crazy woman, Desiree.

Anna didn't remember driving there but fifteen minutes later, she found herself on the docks staring out across the water towards Spoon Island. A single light was on in the downstairs office room of Faison's castle. It unnerved her that she could see it from where she stood. That he was this close to her and the ones she loved most in the world.

A private war raged within her, a million thoughts tumbling around in her head. Did she dare attempt it? Would it solve anything? Would Robert and Robin ever forgive her if she did?

"Anna?"

She jumped, mildly startled, but didn't turn towards the voice. Anna realized a moment later than she was physically shivering despite the warm summer air.

She felt, rather than saw Robert approach her and then he was by her side. He was coming from the direction of Duke's…no, Delafield's club…so she easily deduced that he must have been with Katherine.

"What are you doing out here? Do you know what time it is?" Robert asked. His tone was lightly accusing and she bristled immediately.

"Yes, thank you, I am well aware of what time it is. I needed some air, alright?" Anna replied, defensively.

Robert grew quiet and she could almost hear the frown in his voice. "What happened?"

Anna thought about denying that anything had happened, but she knew he would see through that in an instant. No matter what had happened between them through the years, hiding their emotions from each other had never been possible.

"I had a fight with Robin." She said finally.

"Is that all? What was this one? Fight number five thousand and seventy two?" Robert teased, but Anna could only shake her head.

"She said…um, that maybe she should go live with you and Katherine. Because…you don't treat her like a child. She said…she hated me." Anna couldn't keep her voice from catching and she felt Robert sigh next to her. His arm wound its way around her shoulders and he gently hugged her to him. She let him pull her and she half buried her face into his side.

"I mean, it's not like it's a huge surprise, right? She is practically a teenager. I guess it was only a matter of time before she said something like that." Anna mumbled miserably. Then she added, "I should probably just be grateful that she didn't pack up and hitch a ride to your place."

Robert let her joke, but he knew how much Robin's heat of the moment words must have hurt her. The bond between Anna and their daughter never ceased to amaze him and despite their quarrels he knew nothing short of death would ever really divide them.

"Come on, Sweetheart. You and I both know that Robin could never live anywhere but with you. You are the center of her world. No matter what her snippy little pre-pubescent mouth says," Robert said and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Anna sighed and just slowly nodded, wrapping an arm around his waist and hugging him back. She felt him place his chin on her head and she smiled at the familiar and comforting gesture.

"So what brought this fight on?" He asked and her smile instantly faded. Her arm dropped and she stepped away from him.

"He did." Anna said, her eyes cold as she stared at the castle across the water once more. She crossed her arms as if to protect herself from even the thought of the man who currently lived there.

Robert's jaw ticked and he also sent a glare towards the island. "And how, exactly, did he get in the conversation? You didn't tell her about him, did you?"

"Of course not, Robert!" Anna said, her voice rising and she stepped even further away from him. Her face showed that she was obviously appalled that he even suggested that.

"I'm sorry, Luv. I didn't mean to say that." Robert said, shaking his head in regret.

"I was looking at some files on Faison in my room and she accidentally started to reach for one. I yelled at her to stop and then I…" Anna trailed off, remembering what happened.

"Anna?" Robert asked, noting the look on her face.

"I grabbed her wrist, Robert. I grabbed it so tightly that I actually hurt her." Anna said, closing her eyes against a wave of emotional pain. "Oh God, Robert…I actually _hurt_ our daughter."

"Anna, stop it!" Robert's voice broke into her thoughts and she opened her eyes to see him standing directly in front of her. His gaze was firm, as was his grip on her upper arms. "We both know that you would cut off your right arm before you hurt Robin and so does she. It was an accident so just…stop it."

Anna nodded and her eyes grew as hard as two black diamonds. "I could kill him for coming back into our lives; for what he's doing to us."

Robert just swallowed and nodded, before stiffening in realization. He had suddenly remembered the look on her face when he had come across her this evening on the docks. He looked down at her in shock and whispered, "Is that why you came here? You were thinking of going over there to…"

Anna remained quiet so he shook her firmly. "Answer me!"

She looked up into his face and he didn't need the words. He could see it in her eyes. "Anna…"

"It would be so satisfying to use on him one of those horrible techniques that he forced me to learn for the DVX. Just one simple move and he's out of our lives forever." Anna said, her eyes glazing over slightly.

"Yeah and so are you when you end up in prison for murder!" Robert said, his heart pounding at her eerily emotionless tone. "No one knows him as Cesar Faison. He's P.K. Sinclair, a well known author and thatmurder would be reported everywhere in the media. Not to mention that the WSB would never let you get away with exposing their mistake of thinking he was dead. Anna, think, sweetheart. It's not worth it. We'll get him another way, I promise you."

Robert could see that she was still miles away and gave her another little shake. "Anna, for God's sake, listen to me!"

In desperation he pulled her into his arms and crushed her to his chest. "We'll get him, okay? Anna, I promise! We couldn't do anything 13 years ago but, we'll do something now. Together."

For a few heart pounding moments, Robert thought she hadn't heard him. Then he felt her arms slowly encircle his waist and soon she was holding on to him as tightly as he was to her. He couldn't resist letting out a deep sigh of relief and began to lightly rock back and forth. Ignoring the errant tear that slid down his cheek he closed his eyes, dropping another brief kiss to the top of her head.

"Go home, Luv, please. Go home to our daughter. She's probably worried sick about you and ready to apologize." He said quietly and silently she nodded, slipping out of his arms. Robert watched as she got into her car, without a look back at him, and slowly drove away from the docks.

Only when he could no longer see her taillights did he let his knees give out like they wanted to and sit down hard on a nearby bench. He stared out across the water and was momentarily startled as the light that had been on in Faison's castle went out.

Suddenly filled with an overwhelmingly strong sense of dread Robert drew in a sharp breath, placed his head in his hands, and began to shake.


	16. March 1991

**March 1991**

Anna slowly opened the door to her home, nodding goodnight to the two poor officers who had been assigned the graveyard shift of protecting her and Robin. Glancing at her wristwatch she noted that it was just past midnight.

Quietly walking to her room, Anna gathered up a pair of pajamas and a robe before entering into the bathroom. Sighing in anticipation, she turned the water on in the shower to as hot as she could stand it.

Peeling off her clothing, Anna eyed them with disdain. They smelled of hospital and the light stench of char from Robert's now ruined office. She fought a wave of nausea and balling them up in her hands, it took everything in her not to throw them in the trash. Instead she tossed them in the nearby laundry basket and shuddered.

Stepping into the shower, Anna turned her face into the spray. In the quiet of the shower Anna couldn't escape all the thoughts that she had been pushing aside for the past few days and they now ran unleashed through her mind.

She had almost lost him. Oh God, she had almost lost Robert.

In fact, medically speaking, for a minute or two she had. In the short time it had taken her to get a cup of coffee so he could talk to Sean, Robert had almost been ripped away from her forever.

The taste of salt on her lips surprised her as she didn't even know she was crying, but a moment later uncontrollable sobs wracked her body. Anna slid down the tiled wall to rest at the bottom of the shower, pulling her knees to her chest. The hot water rolled off her body, seeming to bring to the surface all of the fear, anger, and pain from the last few weeks with it as she cried.

A few years ago when Anna had thought she first lost Duke in that warehouse explosion there was a long moment where she knew she could literally have laid down and died. All breath had left her body and her mind had gone completely numb. But then the anger had set in and the determination to avenge him had kicked her into high gear. When he had come back to her, only to die in her arms with a different face, Anna's loss had been profound but not as soul shattering as she would have expected. While she had mourned her beautiful Scot and would always cherish the love she had with him, she took comfort in the fact that she had gotten to say goodbye this time.

But even the _idea_ of losing Robert hurt on a completely new level. When he had lain in that hospital bed, unmoving and unresponsive to her touch, a part of Anna's soul had felt as if it was missing. On that fateful day, 6 years ago, when she arrived on his doorstep looking for their daughter she knew then that he would always in her life. Even when he was in Australia with Holly, he was just a phone call or plane ride away. Or when she and Robin had been about to go into witness protection with Duke, she knew that somehow Robert would find them. Despite their ups and downs of the past few years, he had been her constant. She had never really questioned whether he would always be there.

Until now.

Anna had been completely serious when she had told Felicia that she would not let him die. She hadn't the courage to tell him the truth and stop him from leaving her 14 years ago. She'd be damned if she let him go and do something stupid, like dying, to ruin their second chance.

Anna finally realized the water that had once turned her skin pink was barely lukewarm. She forced herself to stand, swaying slightly as her head now felt as though it was wrapped in cotton from her crying. Her eyes were sore and suddenly she felt incredibly bone weary. She quickly finished up her shower, only giving her hair a swift wash. Then, just as quickly, she dried off and slid into her pajamas. After popping two aspirin, she brushed her teeth and padded out to the bedroom.

Seeing a form huddled on the other side of her bed, where it had been smooth before she had gone to take her shower, gave her pause. Studying the image before her, she broke out into a wide smile.

Her completely "cool" teenaged daughter was halfway burrowed under the covers, squeezing the life out of the stuffed koala that Robert had sent her that very first Christmas. One leg hung over the side of the bed and her hair was fanned out on the pillow like a wild woman. Biting back a chuckle, Anna gently lifted the covers and slid Robin's leg back in. Dark brown eyes fluttered open and caught sight of her.

"Mom?" Robin's voice was sleepy and questioning. Anna climbed into the other side of the bed, waiting for her presence to actually sink in. A half a heartbeat later Robin sat straight up and her eyes widened. "Is Daddy okay? What happened?"

Anna shushed her, smoothing her hand over Robin's messy hair and leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "Your dad is fine. They took him off the ventilator and he's breathing completely on his own. He woke up and talked to me for a while before Monica gave him something to help him sleep again. He was demanding a phone and a TV, actually, right before he nodded off."

Robin's sigh of relief mixed with a giggle. "He would."

Anna chuckled too and looked down to entwine her fingers with Robin's hand.

"Mom," Robin started and Anna looked up sharply at the tremble in her child's voice. Robin's eyes swam with tears and Anna could tell she was struggling with her words. Finally, she just let out a soft cry and muttered, "I was really scared."

"Oh Baby," Anna said and gathered Robin into her arms and rocked her back and forth, like she had when she was a small child. "I know. It's going to be okay."

"Can I go see him?" Robin asked, pulling back and furiously wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes, you can come visit him tomorrow after school." Anna said and Robin immediately began to shake her head.

"Mom, I can't go to school!" Robin protested. "I won't be able to concentrate until I see Dad."

"Robin," Anna began to counter argue but she stopped. How could she ask her daughter to go to school, knowing that she would feel the same way if she had to go to work? "Okay, compromise. You go for a half a day and then, after lunch, Olin will bring you to the hospital."

Robin opened her mouth again but Anna shook her head.

"Listen to me. They'll be doing some tests and you won't be able to see him until the afternoon anyway. At least this way you can get some education in." Anna said and with a small sigh Robin nodded her head.

"Okay, but I get to leave right after lunch. You promise?" Robin asked, staring closely at her mother.

"I promise." Anna said and then bit the corner of her lower lip. "Um, you'll have to have a plain clothed cop with you too. At least for now."

Surprisingly, instead of the argument Anna expected, all Robin did was sigh again.

"Fine, I'll just tell the teachers to put aside the usual desk." Robin said, half-heartedly joking.

"Oh, Darling,"Anna said, her eyes filling with tears. She pulled Robin into her arms again and held tight. "Your life has been anything but easy with us as parents, hasn't it? I'm so sorry."

"Mom, it's okay." Robin said, hugging Anna back before pulling away. She looked intently into Anna's eyes and with gentle fingers brushed away her mother's tears. "Really, it's okay. Even though we've been through some crazy things…"

"To say the least," Anna interjected, but quickly apologized at her daughter's exasperated look.

"Like I said, even though we've been through a lot, I never once doubted that you and Daddy do what you have to do in order to protect me. Or that you love me."

"Oh, Sweetheart, we do. So much." Anna said and Robin smiled at this vehement statement.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that despite everything…I wouldn't change a thing about my life." Robin finally finished and with a happy sigh Anna hugged her again. Smirking behind her mother's back Robin added, "Well, maybe one thing."

"What's what?" Anna said, refusing to let her out of the hug.

"That I'd live in a house with parents who have the same last name." Robin hinted and pulled out of Anna's arms squealing with laughter when her mother's fingers poked into her ribs.

"Don't push your luck." Anna said and grinned down at her still giggling child. But the twinkle in her eyes gave away her true feelings on the subject. With a satisfied grin, Robin laid down again as Anna tucked the covers up under her chin.

"Goodnight, daughter of mine." Anna said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Night, mother of mine." Robin retorted before yawning and wiggling down further under the covers. Then softly, she added, "Goodnight, Daddy."

Not surprisingly both mother and daughter were out cold once their heads hit the pillows. But for the first time in days, they both fell asleep with smiles on their lips.


End file.
